The Adventures of Thomas
The Adventures of Thomas would have been a sixty-seven minute theatrical Thomas and Friends film. It has been given several release dates, but the latest statement from HiT Entertainment was that there is "no definitive confirmation on the project's status at this time". Plot The film will take place in London during World War II, and revolves around a pre-teen boy who has drifted apart from his father. The son is introduced into the world of Sodor, a place his father visited as a child but cannot remember. There is a bonding experience. It is also confirmed that it will involve a steam engine versus Diesel engine confrontation. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * "Father" * "Son" * Stanley (does not speak) * Stepney (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Jerome and Judy (cameo) * Gator (mentioned) Locations Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Tom Stourton as Duncan * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Peter Sam, Dart and Paxton * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Rusty, Winston, and Merrick and Kevin * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Jerome, Reg * Olivia Colman as Marion US * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Harold and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Dart, Paxton and Butch * David Bedella as Victor * David Menkin as Stanley and Porter * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Captain and Sir Topham Hatt * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Jerome, Reg * Tom Stourton as Duncan * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Winston, and Merrick Trivia * The movie was originally scheduled for a "late 2010" release, but was pushed back to Spring 2011, then to a 2012 release, and finally a 2014 release. However, according to an interview with UCLA Magazine, the movie would have been released in 2013. * The film would have used a combination of live action (most likely humans) and CGI. Weta Digital was going to supply the CGI aspect of the film. The E2 portrayed in the teaser poster however was made by Nitrogen Studios. * The film was going create its own line of toys aimed at an older audience. * This film was to be the first in a potential series which would have run alongside the television series. * WETA Workshop and Mattel Entertainment Design Group, the creative team behind the movie, are "re-imagining the core characters and the world in a way that will appeal to a wide kids and family audience." * It appeared that the movie would have been distributed by Cinetic Media and UTA's Independent Film Group in conjunction with HiT Entertainment. *This movie will mark the first time to have Tidmouth Sheds in 12 births that Duck, Donald, Douglas and Oliver will be a part of the Steam Team with Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily. Credits ''Main article: The Adventures of Thomas/Credits '' Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Movies Category:Future Releases